¿Dónde estás, Sirius?
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: ok... pido piedad por ser mi primer fic d Sirius&Remus n.nU Esta ubicado en el tercer libro en la parte d la casa de los gritos. Aqui esta todo lo que le falto escribir a J.K sobre ellos :P


Wooolas ˆ-ˆ este fic esta ubicado en el tercer libro de Harry potter, cuando estan en la casa d los gritos y llega Lupin, pero parte desde el momento en q este se encuentra en su oficina y se da cuenta d q Peter estaba en el mapa... obviamente hay muchas cosas q J.K debio haber escrito alli sobre sirius y remus, pero la cesuraron (es lo q quier creer ¬¬), asi q solo nos dejo esas señales tan magicas como el abrazo - bueee... mejor lean, bye!

A pesar del clima cálido de la época Remus se encontraba en su despacho con un pequeño fuego ardiendo en la chimenea. Se sentía agotado, ya que además del hecho de que esa noche sería luna llena, tenía muchas cosas rondando por su cabeza en las cuales debía pensar... cosas que había que poner en su lugar.

Tenía la vista hipnotizada por el movimiento de las llamas, que daban lugar a distintas formas que le traían a la memoria el doloroso pasado. Sus sentimientos habían sido cruelmente traicionados por él... por Sirius. Aquel día la muerte se llevó consigo algo más que a su gran amigo James, y a Peter, la muerte se llevó a su amor.

Pequeños lapsos de imágenes se venían a su mente: el ataque de Voldemort, la muerte de James y, por lo que Harry le contaba, se imaginaba el momento en que Lily suplicaba piedad para su pequeño hijo... creía hasta oír aquella risa obsesiva del Mago Oscuro cada vez que mataba para saciar su sed de sufrimiento. Debe haber sido esa misma carcajada demente de la que hablaron los _muggles_ testigos, cuando Sirius mató a Peter.

Sirius... no podía creer que fuera él quien había entregado a su mejor amigo, ése no podía ser su Sirius. Necesitaba oírlo de su propia boca para creerlo, sí, de su boca... Lupin cerró sus ojos pensando en aquellos labios que tanto extrañaba paseándose por su cabello hasta encontrar lo que querían, allí en medio de su cara, su otra mitad. También necesitaba de esos brazos fuertes para protegerlo del vacío interior que lo amenazaba todos estos años.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Desvió la mirada repentinamente del fuego, del cual percibía su calor tan distante. Observó la habitación hasta que su vista fue a parar en su escritorio sobre un pergamino más amarillento de lo normal debido al pasar de los años. Aquel papel le traía tantos gratos recuerdos junto a sus mejores amigos, cuando aún vivían despreocupados de su futuro. Ninguno pensaba en ese entonces que James moriría a manos de Lord Voldemort; que Peter sería asesinado por... ...por Sirius, quien de seguro no estaba lejos de correr el mismo destino del resto con todos esos dementores yendo tras él. Pero ¿si fuera inocente? Quería creer eso, necesitaba creerlo, mas la respuesta se desvanecía en el aire... todas las pruebas apuntan en su contra. Es imposible.

Aún así sentía una angustia por saberlo, necesitaba encontrarlo para escucharlo del propio Sirius. Había una posibilidad... lo habían visto en Hogwarts, debía seguir allí.

Una pequeña sonrisa se vislumbró en su rostro y pronunció:

-juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –golpeó el pergamino con su varita y aparecieron, tal como hace más de diez años, sus nombres:

_"Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta _

_Proveedores de Artículos para Magos Traviesos_

_Están orgullosos de presentar_

_el Mapa del Merodeador"_

Luego comenzaron a deslizarse delgadas líneas negras en todas direcciones trazando un mapa de Hogwarts. Frunciendo el entrecejo vio el nombre de Snape en las mazmorras, a la Señora Norris deambulando por el tercer piso y... su respiración se agitó y sus ojos se agrandaron sin poder creerlo.

-¿Peter? ¿vivo... aquí? –murmuró Lupin por lo bajo mientras lo seguía con su dedo índice hasta que

-¡Sirius! –su corazón parecía haber dejado de latir durante unos segundos.

Y antes de hacer cualquier conjetura salió corriendo en dirección al sauce boxeador.

"No pudo haberlo hecho... tiene que ser inocente... ¡Peter está con vida!... necesito que me diga que es inocente...!" pensaba Remus desesperado en tanto sus pies lo llevaban lo más veloz que podían, atravesando la noche que ya caía sobre los terrenos del castillo.

Con una rama rota alcanzó el nudo del sauce, que se petrificó al instante, y se internó por sus raíces recorriendo aquel largo y familiar túnel hasta su fin, en la Casa de los Gritos. Entró lo más sigilosamente que pudo, pero fue imposible evitar que la madera tan vieja y desgastada no crujiera bajo sus pies.

De pronto oyó la voz de una chica:

-¡estamos aquí arriba! ¡Sirius Black! ¡dense prisa!

Siguió el grito subiendo rápidamente las escaleras. Dispuesto a atacar empujó la puerta con una patada sosteniendo su varita al frente y preparada.

Una vez en la habitación sus ojos fueron desde Ron, quien estaba en la cama agarrándose firmemente la pierna, pasando por Hermione que estaba a un lado de la puerta arrimada a la pared, hasta Harry quien apuntaba con su varita a... "Sirius". Su mirada se relajó un poco al verlo, pero bruscamente cambió de actitud. ¡Por muy culpable que fuera no podían matarlo! Ahora que lo había encontrado no iba a dejar que se fuera... para siempre.

-_¡Expelliarmus! _–gritó y a su mano fueron a dar las varitas de Harry, Ron y Hermione. No podía despegar la vista de Sirius, se veía tan distinto ahí tirado a los pies de Harry. Su rostro, aquel que había sido tan alegre y cálido en otros tiempos se había endurecido, estaba raído y abandonado, parecía un verdadero criminal ahí, sangrando. Por un segundo las esperanzas sobre su inocencia se extinguieron.

No... no podía ser...

En aquel momento sintió miedo de perderlo, sintió miedo de que por ser fiel a sus sentimientos traicionara a James, sintió miedo de saber la verdad... deseaba tanto aquel abrazo protector de Padfoot para consolarlo, debía encontrarlo en la oscuridad que lo separaba de la única persona que había amado en su vida.

Entonces habló Lupin, con una voz extraña que temblaba de emoción contenida:

-¿dónde estás, Sirius?

Harry miró a Lupin. No comprendía qué quería decir. ¿De quién hablaba? Se volvió para mirar de nuevo a Black, cuyo rostro carecía completamente de expresión. Pero Remus había aprendido a leer cada mirada de Sirius y comprendió todo en sus ojos. Sintió sus brazos rodeándolo mientras le decía en su mente "ya deja de preocuparte Moony, no podría traicionar a James".

Durante unos segundos no se movió. Luego, muy despacio, levantó la mano y señaló a Ron. Desconcertado, Harry se volvió hacia el sorprendido Ron.

-pero entonces... –murmuró Lupin, mirando tan intensamente a Black que parecía leer sus pensamientos- ¿por qué no te has manifestado antes? A menos que fuera él quien... a menos que te transmutaras... sin decírmelo...

Sus ojos se entrecerraron sonriéndole a Sirius. "vaya que tenías razón... ya dejaré de preocuparme por tantas cosas, como siempre me has dicho. Tu mirada es la única prueba que necesito, te conozco demasiado para que me puedas mentir..."

Black asintió con la cabeza. "vaya que sí... Moony" se vio en su rostro.

-profesor Lupin, ¿qué pasa? –interrumpió Harry en voz alta- ¿qué...?

Pero no terminó la pregunta, porque lo que vio lo dejó mudo. Lupin bajaba la varita. Un instante después, se acercó a Black, le tomó la mano, tiró de él para incorporarlo y abrazó a Black como a un hermano.

Sirius apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Lupin apretando los ojos para evitar que unas silenciosas lágrimas cayeran por su cara. Después de doce años al fin pudo percibir nuevamente ese olor inocente de Remus, después de doce años volvía a saborear la felicidad en medio de su propia oscuridad.

**Por Akassia (o DarKdi)**

**Cosecha:** ahhh... son tan lindos juntos ¬¬ Y AHORA SE FUEEEEE!!! TTTT yo la mato si no lo revive!!! La matoo!!! 

Em... ok

Espero q les haya gustado ya que es mi primer intento d fic d sirius y remus porq hace poco vi la luz con ellos, asi q le dedicare esto a Tsubasa kien fue mi guia espiritual... (yam)

Yyyyy eso, ade d todos aquellos q adoren esta pareja nn

Espero reviews para saber si les gusto o no, porq no leo mentes (¬¬ damn), q tal quedo o lo q quieran ˆˆ

Q les vaya bien el resto del dia!

PD: Lo acepto... vv kedo mamon!!! Y?? =D es q lo escribi y nunca lo arregle.... tampoco creo q lo haga uuU


End file.
